


margaritaville

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Matt Watson/Jackson Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	margaritaville

"Aw shit, i spilled somethin'' Jackson hiccuped as he frowned, the boys were definitely intoxicated, Matt possibly more drunk than Jackson since he was a lightweight. Matt frowned as well from the sudden news, turning his head and looking at Jackson, with a slur in his voice he replied, "D-do you want me to get something to clean it up with?"

Jackson shook his head no and smiled at Matt. "I.." He trailed off for a moment before he remembered he was in the middle of talking. "I got it.." He got out of his chair and stood up, wobbling his way to the dresser to get some napkins before getting on his hands and knees on the floor. "Jus.. just talk to chat while i clean o-ok?" Matt nodded his head in response as Jackson crawled underneath the desk, Matt stared at him for a while before looking back up. He played some random parody song then scanned his eyes through the chat, laughing at some of the jokes being told and responding to fans.

Matt was so distracted by the song and chat he didn't realize the added pressure near his crotch area, he jumped a bit and looked down to see Jackson undoing Matt's belt, Jackson met his gaze and smiled at him, holding his finger up to his own lip as in a keep quiet way before giggling and getting the belt loose. He tugged at Matt's pants to get them down before licking his lips. Matt wasn't that hard, but it was obvious that he was currently turned on. Jackson slid Matt's cock out from his boxers and held it in his hand, admiring the large length that was currently coaxed with precum.

Matt met Jackson's eyes again, him looking up at Matt through half lidded eyes as he pumped his hand up and down the other's cock. Matt quickly looked back up at the chat, biting his bottom lip.

"Where did Jackson go? he's been gone for a bit."

Matt hummed as Jackson pumped faster. "He-he's" Matt coughed loudly then laughed awkwardly. "He's still cleaning, it's a pretty tough stain.." Matt placed his hand over his mouth as he muttered a soft fuck, trying to beat his temptation to thrust into Jackson's hand. When Jackson pulled his hand away Matt softly whined then looked down at Jackson who just smirked in returned, Matt looked back up to change the song and continue to talk to chat until he felt wet heat on his cock and jerked his hips.

He stuttered out a fuck as he looked down between his legs, Jackson innocently looked up at Matt through half lidded eyes with Matt's cock resting inside of his mouth. Jackson could feel Matt's cock twitch inside his mouth, when Matt looked back up to explain that he stubbed his toe Jackson took his chance and took Matt's entire length inside.

Matt threw his head back and moaned, shutting his eyes tight as Jackson bobbed his head, making sure to lick around his length and flick his tongue at the head of his cock.

"F-fuck Jackson." Matt mewled. "Feels so fucking g-good around me." Matt groaned as he reached his hand down and grabbed a fistful of Jackson's hair.

Jackson bobbed his head faster, looking up at Matt through half lidded eyes, he slid the cock out of his mouth for a bit. Matt whined at the lost of contact and Jackson grinned. Drool rested at the corner of his lips which were already red and swollen from the previous action he did.

"Y-you sound so hot, Matty.." Jackson slurred as he reached his hand up, wiping the drool off own his mouth. He then kissed Matt's inner thighs, making the other whine which Jackson just giggled at in response. He bit Matt's thighs, decorating his pale skin with small purple bruises while Matt mewled. 

"P-please fuck me." Matt whined louder. Jackson hummed and crawled out from under the desk, he stood up and clicked around the screen, vaguely paying attention to what he was doing. When he assumed that the stream was over he sat on Matt's lap, forcibly poking his tongue at Matt's lips until he opened them. Matt sucked on Jackson's tongue as he quickly unbuckled Jackson's pants and shimmied him out of them, along with his boxers.

"Fuck.." Matt murmured into Jackson's mouth until he pulled away. "Daddy you're so big.."

"Do you think you can take daddy's cock?" Jackson's voice was gruff but the slurring was still obvious. Matt quickly nodded his head, whining softly.

Jackson lined himself up to Matt then thrusted into him, letting out a loud grunt. "So-so tight.." Matt moaned and quickly grabbed the back of the chair. Jackson slapped Matt's ass as he rolled his hips roughly into Matt, causing Matt to mewl and squirm.

"F-fuck, daddy, y-yes you're so good inside of m-me." Matt drawn-out the last part as Jackson's strokes went deeper, he scratched Matt's ass with his nails, leaving red marks in it's place.

"You look s-so hot with my cock inside of you." Jackson hiccuped as he slapped Matt's ass again, leaving a red area then scratching over the area, causing Matt to whimper.

"T-tell me h-how good I look daddy," Matt moaned at a rough thrust that Jackson did at the moment, his brain felt scrambled from how much pleasure he was in. "I l-love your praises.."

"You're so fucking sexy." Jackson slurred as he kept thrusting in a rhythmic pattern. "S'taking my big cock in you so well, p-princess."

The room was full of sounds of the two men grunting and the sound of skin slapping, both caught up in the bliss to realize the stream has been on the entire time and the chat was full of confused fans wondering what was happening. Matt bounced on Jackson's cock, huffing and panting from how full taking Jackson made him feel, his own cock bobbing in the air at the movements. Jackson groaned as he took Matt's cock and pumped it in his fist, watching the other flutter his eyes close and let out a loud moan of his name before his hips jerked and he came over Jackson's hand.

"I-I'm going to _ah_ \- c-" His words were cut off with a loud groan as Jackson spilled inside of Matt, causing Matt to mewl from the sensation. Jackson panted as he pumped himself off to milk out all his cum before he let Matt get off his lap, cum dripping out of his hole and down his legs, making a small pool of cum on Jackson's floor, luckily Jackson was too drunk to care at the moment. 

When the boys got over their orgasms Jackson and Matt both got redressed, Jackson let Matt back on his lap, he nuzzled his face onto Jackson's shoulder while Jackson browsed his computer, his face went pale when he realized the stream was never turned off. He quickly ended the stream and sighed deeply. 

"W..what's wrong Jacky?" Matt twirled a strand of Jackson's hair around his finger. Jackson hummed. "Nothing, wanna go to bed, baby?"

Matt whines softly and Jackson chuckled, he picked up Matt and carried him over to Jackson's bed, laying him down first before joining him, Matt immediately clung to Jackson's body and didn't take long to fall asleep, Jackson took a bit before he fell asleep as well.

This was sober Jackson's problem to deal with.


End file.
